pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ludicolo
| border = | name='Ludicolo'| jname=(ルンパッパ Runpappa)| image=272Ludicolo.png| ndex=272| evofrom=Lombre| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= Lood-ee-coh-low | hp=80| atk=70| def=70| satk=90| sdef=100| spd=70| total=480| species=Carefree Pokémon| type= / | height=4'11"| weight=121.3 lbs| ability=Swift Swim Rain Dish| color='Green'| gender=50% ♀/50% ♂| }} Ludicolo (ルンパッパ Runpappa) is a / -Type Pokémon. It is the evolved form of Lombre, and is the final evolutionary stage of Lotad. It's special abilities include Swift Swim and Rain Dish. If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance. To evolve into a Ludicolo, a Water Stone must be used on a Lombre. Game Info Locations | pokemon=Ludicolo| rubysapphire=Evolve Lombre| rsrarity=None| emerald=Evolve Lombre| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Trade| frlgrarity=None| diamondpearl=Evolve Lombre| dprarity=None| platinum=Evolve Lombre| ptrarity=None| heartgoldsoulsilver=Trade| hgssrarity=None| blackwhite=Evolve Lombre| bwrarity=None| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Ludicolo| RS Pinball=Evolve Lombre| Trozei=Secret Storage 1 Trozei Battle Mr. Who's Den| Images PMD1=Evolve Lombre| PMD2=Lake Afar (B1F-B24F)| Ranger1=Fall City Olive Jungle| }} Pokédex Entries | name=Ludicolo| ruby=Ludicolo begins dancing as soon as it hears cheerful, festive music. This Pokémon is said to appear when it hears the singing of children on hiking outings.| sapphire=Upon hearing an upbeat and cheerful rhythm, the cells in Ludicolo's body become very energetic and active. Even in battle, this Pokémon will exhibit an amazing amount of power.| emerald=When it hears festive music, all the cells in its body become stimulated, and it begins moving in rhythm. It does not quail even when it faces a tough opponent.| firered=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful.| leafgreen=The rhythm of bright, festive music activates Ludicolo's cells, making it more powerful.| diamond=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance.| pearl=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance.| platinum=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance.| heartgold=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power.| soulsilver=If it hears festive music, it begins moving in rhythm in order to amplify its power.| black=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance.| white=If it hears festive music, all its muscles fill with energy. It can't help breaking out into a dance.| }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Ludicolo RSFRLG.png |rbysapsprs=Ludicolo Shiny RSFRLG.png |emeraldspr=Ludicolo E.gif |emeraldsprs=Ludicolo Shiny E.gif |frlgspr=Ludicolo RSFRLG.png |frlgsprs=Ludicolo Shiny RSFRLG.png |IIIback=Ludicolo Back III.png |IIIbacks=Ludicolo Shiny Back III.png |dpspr=Ludicolo DPPtHGSS.png |dpsprs=Ludicolo Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |ptspr=Ludicolo DPPtHGSS.png |ptsprs=Ludicolo Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |hgssspr=Ludicolo DPPtHGSS.png |hgsssprs=Ludicolo Shiny DPPtHGSS.png |IVback=Ludicolo Back IV.png |IVbacks=Ludicolo Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr=Ludicolo BW.png |bwsprs=Ludicolo Shiny BW.png |Vback=Ludicolo Back V.png |Vbacks=Ludicolo Shiny Back V.png }} Trivia *In Pokémon Colosseum, during the first battle against Miror. B, he uses all Ludicolo, except for one Shadow Sudowoodo. *The name Ludicolo sounds similar to the spanish word ridiculo,which means ridiculous. *The Pokemon League Champion in Emerald has a Ludicolo. Category:Water Pokémon Category:Grass Pokémon Category:Body style 12 Pokémon Category:Plant group Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon